


Destiny

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the first words your soulmate ever speaks to you is tattooed on your body since birth, what will Derek Morgan do when his soulmate turns out to be the awkward and confusing Spencer Reid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Germs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be very good. It's going to stay pretty simple for the most part but, you know, sometimes you just get an idea and wanna go with it and have fun. So that's what this is. If you like it, great! If not, I understand!

Morgan always wondered when he'd finally find his soulmate. He always imagined she'd be a beautiful and social woman with a charming personality and a dazzling smile. Someone around his age, someone with a similar personality and idealism. He also never imagined he'd find her while on the job.

Or that she would turn out to be a _he_.

\---

"The witness is Spencer Reid," the head of the police department explained, gesturing at the man sitting by himself in the bullpen - head buried in his hands. "Found the victim at the hotel. Said he was headed to his room when he noticed a door opened and got worried. But when he looked, it was already too late."

Hotch glanced into the bullpen, giving the witness an once-over. "He's cleared?"

"Yup," Emily replied, showing him her tablet, "Garcia has video of him at a convention around the time of her murder."

Shifting, Morgan crossed his arms, his shirt riding up just enough to reveal his tattoo. The tattoo entitled quite the odd sentence, which the others always teased him for. But it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. 

Everyone had a tattoo upon being born. The tattoo was supposedly always the first words your soulmate - if you believed in that, Morgan didn't - would say to you upon meeting. If that ever even happened, some people went their lifetime without ever finding the one.

"Someone should talk to him," Hotch sighed, peering over at JJ. "Can you?"

He had a timid personality that much was obvious; he sat taking up as little space as he could and when an officer passed him and asked if he needed anything he wouldn't look directly at them for longer than a few seconds.

With people like that, women usually had a better chance of getting them to open up.

JJ gave a nod before entering the bustling bullpen. She went straight for the witness, offering a gentle hello. 

After a minute or two, Hotch turned and looked at Morgan. "Morgan, you and Rossi go talk to the owner of the hotel and see if anything stood out to him. I'll see if Garcia can locate any of the victim's family or friends."

Morgan gave a thumbs up before heading out with Rossi.

\---

"He's terrified," JJ muttered upon rejoining the others. She kept casting glances in the direction of the young man. "But smart," she continued quickly, "he recited every little detail he saw at the crime scene with ease."

Morgan had since returned with Rossi and was standing near JJ, taking small sips from his cup of coffee. "The owner said he didn't see anything or anyone that stood out that day." He shrugged, placing his cup on the table. "Just your normal kind of day with your normal kind of people."

Hotch nodded, absorbing the new information. "We located the only family she had; a younger brother. Both their parents passed away when they young in a car accident. I'll go with Rossi later to interview him."

"Do you think we can let Reid go yet?" JJ asked, wetting her lips. Her motherly instincts were coming out, painting her face with worry. "He really did seem out of it because of all this. I think it'd be best if he could - you know, go home and rest some."

Hotch gestured for her to go ahead and that's exactly what she did. JJ left the room.

Morgan ran his fingers down the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Everyone nodded and he slipped out of the room after JJ, heading for the bathroom. 

\---

After using the bathroom, he walked over to the sink and switched on the water. Morgan waited for the water to get hot, humming quietly. As he did, he heard someone enter the bathroom. He paid the stranger no attention until he began washing his hands and felt eyes on him.

Looking up, he realized it was no stranger. "Uh."

Spencer Reid stared at him, eyebrows furrowed together. His face was puffy from crying.

"Hello?" Morgan offered weakly, turning off the water. He reached over and grabbed a towel, drying his hands off. Why was he looking at him like that? "You okay there, kid?"

Suddenly it was like he clicked back into reality. Reid cleared his throat. "Twenty seconds," he began, and for a reason Morgan couldn't quite place yet he felt his heart jump, "you didn't wash your hands for twenty seconds."

Morgan swallowed, his throat bobbing. "Excuse me?"

"Germs - " Reid patted down his wild hair. "It's recommended you wash your hands for at least twenty seconds because most germs can and will survive under running water if not washed properly for twenty seconds or more."

Morgan nodded blankly, not really listening.

Reid chewed on the inside of his cheek for a long moment before disappearing into a stall, closing the door.

Once he was alone, he slowly glanced down at his arm and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt.

_Twenty seconds. You didn't wash your hands for twenty seconds._

He always did wonder how someone could possibly incorporate that into their first conversation with a person.


	2. Truth

Morgan thought he was going crazy. He quickly left the bathroom before Reid resurfaced and approached his team. JJ glanced at him worriedly, noticing he seemed off. "You okay?" she asked.

His tongue darted out, licking his lips nervously. He had just met his soulmate, who was turning out to be a socially-inept boy with long wavy hair and a frame so slender Morgan thought he could break him with one single touch. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell JJ but also feeling a wave of uncertainty.

"Did something happen?" she pushed, crossing her arms - worried but firm; her specialty.

Just as he began speaking, Hotch spoke, interrupting the pair. "Garcia found a lead. All three victims went to the same bar the night before they got murdered. The same bartender was reported serving them all."

Morgan visibly relaxed. At least the attention wasn't on him now.

"JJ and Morgan, you two go bring him in. His name is Josh Roberts. Garcia said she already sent you his address."

His relaxation didn't last long. Great, he was being paired with probably the nosiest of the team.

JJ checked her phone, saw the address, and nodded, walking out with a reluctant Morgan.

\---

As expected, the car ride didn't stay quiet for long. He drove, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel so hard. JJ cleared her throat and sat back, looking out the window. "You've been acting weird since coming back from the bathroom," she stated - not an opinion, a fact. "Did something happen, Morgan? You know you can tell - "

He drew a hand back and slammed it down against the wheel, a resounding smack, and then regretted it. JJ stared at him with wide eyes, shocked and insulted.

She wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just trying to help a friend.

Morgan breathed out slowly, focusing his eyes on the road. "You... How did you feel when you found out Will was the one?"

JJ blinked, surprised. Slowly a smile graced her delicate features. "I was scared," she admitted, looking down at her hands, "I never knew what to expect from my soulmate and then suddenly I meet this guy at a bar and I don't realize it at first, you know, but I feel my side burning and it's kinda unreal."

He had seen it before; the tattoo on her side engraved with the words _I think I've seen you on the news before. FBI, right?_

She chuckled, wringing her hands. "We talked for a bit, he gave me his number, but I still hadn't realized it yet."

Morgan listened as they got closer and closer to the suspect's house. Her words were surprisingly comforting right now.

"Then I got home and went to shower. When I got off my shirt, I instinctively glanced down at my tattoo and you should've seen my face," she laughed, "I was so shocked I didn't know what to do."

He nodded. "So you called him back because of that - because you knew he was your soulmate?" Morgan glanced over at her for a split-second, surprised when she shook her head no. He turned his attention back onto the road, waiting for a proper answer.

"That's the thing, Morgan," she started, her voice almost whimsical, "because of what we're taught, because of these," she gestured over her tattoo, "we get so blinded we forget what we really want." JJ reached out, squeezing his shoulder. "We think we have to follow our tattoos or we'll never be truly happy."

Morgan leaned into her touch.

JJ cracked a tiny smile. "I called Will because I wanted to call him, not because I thought I had an obligation."

Sometimes Morgan forgot just how amazing JJ was. He returned the smile just as they pulled up to the house. "Thanks."

Her smile widened a bit as she patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it. But now you owe me. Once we're done here, you're telling me what's bothering you."

\---

Morgan dreaded finishing the interview with Roberts. He had nothing on him, had an alibi - which would need to be verified, of course, had no criminal record. Realistically he didn't seem like a reliable suspect. With nothing to peg him, the two agents said their goodbyes and left his house.

"Seems like the perfect gentleman," JJ commented with a nod.

He merely grunted.

Approaching the SUV, JJ opened her door. "Come on, don't be such a baby."

Once settled back inside the SUV, JJ waited a few minutes just to be considerate before speaking.

"Okay, now what's bothering you?" she asked, glancing at her friend and coworker.

Morgan turned the wheel, pulling back onto the main street. His head was spinning, fuzzy. "Spencer Reid, he's the problem."

Surprised, JJ tilted her head and leaned forward. She pictured the boy in her head; young, jumpy, but sweet and smart. "Why would he be a problem?" She put a hand against her mouth, stifling a gasp. "You don't think he has something to do with this?"

"No, no," Morgan quickly replied, shaking his head, "nothing like that."

She relaxed with a relieved sigh. "So then what did he do to get you all emotional?"

"What?" he snapped, face flushed. "I do not get emotional."

JJ held back a smile. He had just proved her point. "Right, well, what did he do to get you thinking about him?"

The scene from earlier came flooding back into his mind. The look on Reid's face when he stated the words painted on his arm. The embarrassment that had seeped into the boy's face seconds later when he realized just how odd those words had been. He coughed. "JJ, I think he might be - uh - might be - "

Just saying the words were nearly impossible.

JJ encouraged him. "Come on, what is it?"

Morgan parked the car, having reached the station. Without saying a word, he turned the engine off and turned in his seat, facing JJ. She watched as Morgan slowly lifted his arm and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. The words she and the others had made fun dozens of times before (playfully, of course) stared back at her.

She wasn't dumb. She gave a worried look. "No way."

Morgan offered an unsure smile and nodded. "Yeah way."


	3. Coffee

Reid left the station with a few goodbyes to the officers and agents. They had been so nice after-all. He stepped outside and stretched his back before approaching his car. Old and beat-up. He had the money to replace it but a part of him just didn't see the point in doing that as long as his current car still worked.

Just as he grasped the handle, he heard someone behind him. 

"Reid, right?"

He quickly turned on his heels, startled, before relaxing upon seeing it was Rossi. One of the FBI agents. "Yes."

JJ wasn't the only one who'd noticed Morgan's odd behavior. Rossi leaned against his car. "Are you sure you want to go home right away?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "It'd be understandable if you want to stick around for a little longer until you feel a bit more comfortable. I'm sure you're still shaken up."

The younger boy licked his lips, releasing his grip on the handle. He wasn't wrong. 

"You can sit in the bullpen until you feel better," Rossi continued with a wave of his hand. "It won't be a problem."

Reid chewed on the inside of his cheek, gnawing at the sensitive skin. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Rossi said, giving him a firm pat on the back. "Let's go."

\---

When Morgan and JJ arrived back at the station, they both immediately noticed the boy was still there.

"What is he still doing here?" Morgan asked, eyes wide.

Rossi approached the pair. "He wanted to stay for a bit longer because he was scared. I told him it was okay." He tilted his head. "That is okay, right?"

A part of Morgan was angry, a part was nervous, a part was fluttering with butterflies. 

"Of course," JJ said after a moment. "I'll go talk to him."

Morgan watched as JJ disappeared through the doors and entered the bullpen, approaching Reid with a friendly smile. She side-eyed the window where she knew Morgan was watching. "I heard you're still pretty shaken about all this," JJ commented as she sat down across from him. "Do you need anything?"

Blinking, Reid ran his slender fingers through his shaggy brown hair. "I'm fine."

"I can get you tea," JJ continued, "or coffee - "

She noted the way Reid's eyes sparkled at the mention of coffee. She smiled. "Coffee, it is."

\---

She fetched some coffee for the boy. In the process of doing such, she bumped into Morgan. No doubt it wasn't an accident.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a hushed voice, getting his own cup of coffee.

JJ shrugged, snapping a lid onto the cup. "He wants coffee." She glanced at Morgan, who looked unimpressed with her answer. "Look, I know you don't want him to just disappear without a trace. It doesn't matter if you two end up together or not, but you at least deserve a chance to get to know him and figure things out for yourself."

He stood there, stunned, as JJ walked away.

\---

"Here you go," JJ said, placing the coffee in front of Reid.

He smiled up at her. "Thank you." He grabbed the coffee and was seconds away from taking a sip when the lid unexpectedly popped off without warning and sent hot coffee pouring down his chest. He gasped and jumped up. JJ grabbed the cup from him, eyes wide, and placed it out of the way. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Morgan heard his sounds of pain from around the corner but kept still.

"Here," JJ said, already unbuttoning Reid's shirt. "I'll go get you a different shirt."

Flushed, Reid covered himself the minute his shirt was off. JJ patted his arm before disappearing. 

"Did you do that on purpose?" Morgan asked as soon as she approached him. 

JJ blinked. "What?"

"You know tattoos are usually above the waist and maybe you unconsciously wanted to see what his said."

JJ looked insulted for a long moment before yanking at Morgan's over-shirt. "Shut up, just give me this."

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged off his over-shirt and handed it over, left with nothing but his simple white undershirt. JJ snatched it from him before turning and heading back for the bullpen. She couldn't believe he'd think she'd potentially hurt an innocent person for a reason as silly as that.

"You can wear this," she said after reaching Reid, handing him the shirt.

He nodded, muttering a thanks, before turning around and beginning to put the shirt on. That's when she saw it on his shoulder; small and delicate. It even had the same font as Morgan's. She wet her lips, reading the words as quickly as she could before they got covered with the fabric.

_Uh. Hello? You okay there, kid?_

When Reid was dressed, he turned back to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her odd expression.

JJ jumped. "Yeah, I was just - gotta go to the bathroom."

She rushed out of the bullpen, nearly colliding with Morgan. She quickly looked up. 

"Uh. Hello? You okay there, kid?" she repeated, the words warm on her tongue.

Morgan looked confused for a second before the words settled into his mind. "So... this really isn't a mistake? He's the one?"

"I guess not," she replied. "Maybe it's time you talked with him, Morgan."


	4. Revealed

Morgan took JJ's advice and entered the bullpen. He could feel his heart racing, his palms damp with sweat. When he approached Reid, the boy glanced up at him with furrowed brows. His shirt was too big for him, falling off one shoulder. 

Damn, his skin was white.

"Where's JJ?" he asked, confused.

Morgan cleared his throat, sitting down in a chair near him. "She's... uh... busy."

"That's understandable," Reid muttered, peering down at his hands. Morgan's eyes naturally followed. His hands - just like the rest of him - were slender, lanky, but his fingernails were groomed. "FBI agents have a lot of responsibilities." 

Morgan glanced away before he got caught staring. "You know a lot about the job?"

Whatever would keep the conversation going.

When Reid didn't say anything at first, Morgan turned his head to look at him and was surprised by the smile he was showing no intentions of hiding. Large and wide. "What?" he wondered.

Reid coughed awkwardly. At least he wasn't the only uncomfortable one. "It's just - " he wrung his hands, "I've done a lot of research on the job. So yes, I probably know more than the average person."

He had found a common interest between them.

Morgan gave a tiny smile. "Are you interested in joining?"

"Really?" Reid looked at him with wide eyes. There was genuine shock on his face. "You're not going to make fun of me? Say it's impossible?"

Now it was Morgan's time to be surprised. "Why would I ever do that?"

The man might've been a little different from the usual FBI agents he saw but everybody technically had a fair chance. Morgan also wasn't the type to bring people down. He believed if a person had a dream, they should go for it.

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "It's just what most people do."

Morgan's smile grew a bit. "Well, maybe those people just don't know you."

As if he did. He just knew they were destined to be together.

"Maybe," Reid repeated, voice hushed. "What made you want to join the FBI?"

He debated making up some easy lie and brushing off the question but before he knew it he was telling the man all about his childhood. Most importantly, his father's death and how that had inspired him some. He left out any mention of Buford. That was still a little too personal for him. 

When he was finished, he noticed Reid was looking at him with awe.

It was embarrassing.

"Amazing," Reid breathed. "You're amazing."

The compliment sent tingles down Morgan's back. He huffed out, knowing his face was probably flushed. "You're amazing yourself, you know," he replied, trying to be as casual about it as he could but his voice was shaky. "I mean, most people don't even consider this job because it's so dangerous."

Reid cracked a smile, brushing some hair out of his face. "Maybe. It's just always called my name. I never thought I'd be seeing a real FBI agent until I joined the academy though but here you are."

Morgan brought his arm up, resting his elbow on the desk. "Too bad we met under such bad circumstances, huh?"

He noticed Reid wasn't looking directly at him after a minute or two. He was focusing on his arm, eyebrows furrowed together. Morgan blinked, glancing down at his arm. Shit. Shit. Shit. Without his over-shirt, his tattoo was fully visible. 

Morgan quickly yanked his arm back down off the table. "Uh, hey - "

"I said that," Reid mumbled slowly, "I said that when I saw you in the bathroom."

Morgan didn't know what to do.

"But that means..." he paused, and it didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking about - he was imagining his own tattoo, remembering it. "I think I need to go."

Reid jumped up without another word. Morgan would've followed him - his brain was yelling for him to go after him - but his feet felt glued to the ground. He was frozen, still. Reid pushed past JJ on his way out of the station, not even acknowledging the female agent. 

She immediately knew something had gone wrong.


	5. Know

Morgan didn't move until JJ appeared by his side. "What happened?" she asked worriedly, searching the man's face for any indication of what had happened. Nothing, he was frozen.

"I think I screwed up," he sighed finally, running his fingers over the tattoo on his arm.

Her eyes followed along his tattoo, rereading the words in her head. "How?"

"He's just a kid, JJ," Morgan said after a beat, peering up at her. "The whole idea of soulmates, the tattoos, destiny - it probably scares the crap out of him." He glanced back down at his arm with a scoff. "Hell, it scares the crap out of me."

JJ nodded, chewing on her lip as she listened. "You use to say you didn't believe in any of it."

Eyebrows furrowed, Morgan looked at her again.

"You said you stopped believing when your dad died," JJ continued, keeping firm, "because you couldn't believe your mom only had one soulmate."

Morgan's jaw clenched. "Don't."

"You wanted to believe she'd find love and be happy again, but the books kept telling you this was destiny and there was no way around it."

Morgan slammed his fist on the table. He startled the dozens of officers around them but not JJ. She stood her ground.

"But I saw the look in your eyes when you talked about Reid. You still believe despite it all. You believe he's the one for you." JJ subconsciously crossed her arms, resting the palm of her hand against her own tattoo. "You don't know why you believe but you do. You feel it deep inside you and there's no shaking it. You want to chase after him and prove that your tattoo isn't a lie."

She tilted her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "Prove that you and him are meant to be together."

Morgan's jaw relaxed. He leaned over the desk, resting his head in his hands. "I'm getting really tired of you being right."

"But you love me anyway," JJ muttered, patting his back. "I'll go see if Garcia can find something on him."

\---

Reid felt like he was going to die. His heart was beating fast and every part of his body was sweaty. The minute he got home, he rushed inside and pulled his clothes off. He jumped in front of the mirror and angled his body the same way he had hundreds of time before.

His tattoo gleamed under the dim light.

Reid reached up, gently tracing the tattoo with his finger. He remembered his mother always did the same while he was a child, telling him stories of true love and eternal happiness. His hand dropped from his shoulder, resting by his side. But those stories had stopped the day his father abandoned the both of them.

\---

"You sure you want to do this?" JJ asked for the third time, holding the piece of paper away from Morgan. "I mean, I know the idea was technically mine but you realize he's going to be..."

Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "Freaked? Angry? Upset?"

"Yeah," JJ mumbled, slowly handing the paper over, "something like that."

A number was jotted down on the paper messily. Reid's number. Garcia had found it for them.

Morgan swallowed, already typing in the number on his phone. His thumb lingered over the last button. "You're right. I don't honestly know what I believe at this point but I do know I can't just let this go, JJ, I have to do something. I have to at least talk to him one last time."

"I understand," JJ placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "Good luck."

She left the room, wanting to give the agent as much privacy as possible. On her way out, she bumped into Rossi and explained the situation. He was the only other one who knew Reid was Morgan's soulmate. The others didn't need to know through them - Morgan would tell him when he was ready.

They both walked away for some coffee, throwing worried glances back over their shoulders.

Morgan stared long and hard at the phone. Finally he breathed out and pressed the last button.

He waited, the phone pressed tightly against his ear, until finally he heard a click indicating someone had picked up.

Stiff, he waited. Nothing. "Uh, hello?"

"Morgan, right?" Reid asked knowingly, his voice surprisingly confident. He didn't sound as scared as before. Good.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Derek - Derek is fine."

"I don't want your first name," Reid quickly replied. Okay, the confident was fading. "If I know your first name, it will be harder for me to do this."

Morgan furrowed his brows. "Do what?"

"Please leave me alone," Reid started, his voice desperate, "I know you probably believe in the tattoos and you probably believe we can be some happy little couple but I don't."

Wow, talk about a blow to the gut. Morgan tightly gripped the phone.

"I think the tattoos are just - just wrong sometimes, and maybe this is one of those times."

Morgan felt ill. He couldn't place why but maybe it had to do with the fact he'd never once been turned down before. He always got what he wanted. Or maybe it was something entirely different. Morgan's tongue darted out, dampening his chapped lips. "I thought the same thing, you know. I didn't believe in the tattoos or destiny. Anything like that."

He smiled some. "But then I met you and - "

"Please," Reid stopped him. "Don't."

The call ended abruptly, a clicking sound echoing out of the device.

Morgan slowly pulled the phone away from his ear. Now he knew for certain.

He _couldn't_ just let this go.


	6. 107

"I know it's creepy and I probably seem like a stalker but - "

Garcia laughed through the phone. "Is my little Derek in love?" she singsonged.

Morgan sat back in his chair, rolling his eyes. He'd seen that coming. "No, nothing like love. I mean, I just met the guy - "

"Okay, whatever you say," Garcia interrupted, amusement thickly lacing her high-pitched voice. "Check your phone."

He pulled his phone away from his ear and glanced at the new message from Garcia. Morgan already felt the nerves overtaking him like a drug, sending goosebumps up and down his arms. He quickly pressed the phone back against his ear with a growing smile. "Thanks, baby girl, I'll let you know how everything goes."

"You better," she said, and he imagined her waving a brightly-colored finger at him. 

Ending the call, he opened the message and stared at the room number.

107\. 

\---

Morgan excused himself from the team. Hotch questioned him at first but eventually let him go, shaking his head.

After-all they had no new information surrounding the current case. He wasn't needed right now.

The hotel was around half an hour away. Normally. With Morgan's speed, it turned out to be more like fifteen minutes. Morgan soon found himself pulling into the parking lot. The lot was filled with cars, old and new, and had been recently repainted. He parked near a truck before switching off the SUV. For a long moment he just sat there, staring at the hotel while chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek.

A bad habit.

He knew it wasn't right for him to have sneaked the man's address but he wouldn't talk to him over the phone - he'd tried calling him three more times since he'd hung up on him with no prevail - and Morgan had reached the point of desperation. As much as he hated admitting that.

Really, he couldn't understand the determination he felt. He just knew it was there, deep and rooted.

A small part of him wondered if this natural determination had to do with them being soulmates.

Morgan breathed out, exiting the car and locking it.

Now he just had to be charming like always and weasel his way under Reid's skin until he listened.

Morgan quickly walked past the reception after talking briefly with the woman there. He said he was just visiting and she nodded, flashing a flirty smile and batting her eyelashes. Normally he might've lingered and chatted longer but right now he only had one person - one goal - on his mind. Nothing would distract him.

He entered the elevator and clicked the floor number he'd gotten from the receptionist.

When the elevator stopped and the door dinged twice before opening, Morgan wished he hadn't come. He was sweaty, nervous, and he could feel his heart beating at an irregular pace. Shaking his head, he knew there was no going back now. He was here and he would talk to him no matter what.

Morgan stepped out into the hall, checking the plaque on each door he passed. Finally he stopped upon reaching the door entitled 107. Morgan wiped his hands on his pants before going to knock. As soon as his knuckles touched the door, it opened with a resounding creak.

It must've been opened. Weird.

Morgan peeked around the door, searching the hotel room for any sign of the young man. "Hello?"

He furrowed his brows. No reply. 

"Hello?" Morgan repeated, walking into the room. He glanced around. "Reid?"

Morgan searched the entirety of the hotel room before reaching the last door. The bedroom, he assumed. He rolled his shoulders, relaxing. If Reid did end up being in there he'd surely understand why he had just completely defaced his privacy and searched his hotel... right? Morgan sighed. Probably not.

He reached out, grasped the doorknob, and opened the door.

That's when he realized why he hadn't gotten a reply. 

The room was empty. Morgan looked around for something - anything, really - but the place was vacant. He thought he had the wrong room until he came across a small piece of paper on the table. The bill for the room. He had used a card and signed it with his name. 

Spencer Reid.

Morgan dropped the bill back on the table. He had run away... most likely because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I officially overuse the "Reid goes missing plot" BUT whatever works, right?


	7. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late but my motivation has just been kind of bad recently. Hopefully this chapter is decent enough though and hopefully the next chapter will be even better.

"What do you mean?" JJ searched his face wildly, eyes widened. "He really just... left?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders weakly, staring at the cup of coffee she'd offered him. "I knew he was just a kid, JJ. It's my fault for thinking I could just throw the whole idea of soulmates onto him without him freaking out and - " he chuckled; an empty sound " -running from it."

"But he was so smart and mature," JJ exclaimed, plopping down next to him. "I never thought he'd respond so..."

He jarred her with his elbow. "It's okay, I'm fine. I mean, I barely knew the kid anyway."

JJ knew the agent was lying. He was feverishly tapping his foot, taking way too many sips of coffee way too fast, avoiding eye-contact - all signs that give him away. She forced a small smile and grasped his shoulder. "But that doesn't change how you feel," she countered, and Morgan snorted. "You wanted to get to know him, that much is obvious, and now you can't. If you need to talk about - "

"Really," he stressed, wiggling out from under her hand, "I'm fine. I'm gonna go get some air."

She watched as Morgan left the station, her smile dropping.

\---

Morgan leaned against the building, his chest heaving with a tired sigh. JJ wasn't entirely wrong. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the receipt he'd grabbed from the hotel. He unfolded the piece of paper and ran his thumb over the signature near the bottom.

Spencer Reid.

He could run all he wanted but the tattoos didn't lie.

Morgan tilted his head, slowly refolding the paper.

Maybe they'd just met too soon. Maybe they'd meet again later and everything would work itself out.

He slipped the receipt back into his pocket and turned back around, reentering the station.

"There you are," JJ exclaimed, quickly approaching him. "I was just about to get you - "

Morgan immediately noted the urgency in her voice. He searched her face, which was still as stone. Sometimes he hated being surrounded by skilled profilers. Couldn't they show at least the smallest ounce of emotion on their face? "Why? What's wrong?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek - finally some emotion. "We just got sent an audio file."

"From who?" Morgan inquired, eyebrows furrowing together. The answer was pretty obvious, though.

JJ shook her head, dejected. "Garcia is tracing the IP address but so far nothing."

"What was on it?"

She jutted a thumb in the direction of the conference room. "We were waiting for you. Come on."

\---

Morgan stood at the end of the table, arms crossed. Hotch glanced around at everyone one last time before he nodded and JJ clicked play. Garcia was also listening, impatiently sitting at her desk back in Virginia.

For a few seconds there was nothing but a buzzing sound.

Morgan stared hard at the computer, waiting for something more.

And he got just that.

"Name - " a voice barked; heavy and undeniably male.

He licked his lips. He didn't know the voice, and it looked like he wasn't alone.

Hotch barely lifted an eyebrow. JJ pursed her lips. Rossi leaned closer.

But the next voice was different. It was a new person speaking, frightened and stuttering over their words.

For a long moment Morgan didn't move or say a word.

"Did I hear that right?" he asked finally, needing verification.

JJ glanced at Morgan, pausing the audio. She felt sick, and she could only imagine how Morgan felt. "I think... yeah."

_"Sp - Spencer... Spencer Reid."_

Hotch didn't have as much patience as JJ. He gestured at her with his hand. She frowned, knowing they had no choice, and started the audio up again. The original voice was back. Morgan stiffened. The voice sent shivers down his spine, and seemed to do the same for JJ.

"And where is it?"

Nobody knew what the question meant, and apparently neither did Reid.

"Hu - huh? What are you - "

A loud bang, sounding like metal against metal, and JJ jumped.

"Answer me! Your tattoo - where is it?"

Morgan suddenly felt dizzy. He reached a hand out, placing it on the table for support. Why would they want to know that?

"I..." Reid sounded so scared, so nervous. Morgan clenched his jaw. "My shoulder."

Without warning, the audio shut off. JJ blinked, clicking at the keyboard repeatedly. "That's - that's it."

Morgan circled the table somewhat feverishly, glancing down at the screen. Sure enough the file had reached the end. "That can't be it," he mumbled, shaking his head. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he want to know about Reid's tattoo and why would he send us this? No, I have a better question - who is this guy?"

"It's our UNSUB," Rossi commented from across the table, "and I think we've been missing an important detail about this case."

JJ peered at him, surprised. "But this could be something completely different. Why do you think it's related?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We still hadn't figured out our UNSUB's motive or victimology but what if he's killing people who have recently met their soulmates? Maybe he met his own soulmate and it went sour and he's taking it out on other people. Or his soulmate might've even died."

Morgan's knees wobbled. He grabbed a chair and plopped down. "So because of me Reid is..."

Hotch looked shocked, and JJ nearly slapped her forehead. "Uh, Hotch, Morgan just so happens to be Reid's soulmate."

"And nobody thought that was important information I should know?" Hotch asked slowly.

JJ cracked a nervous smile. "You know now."


	8. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated 'Destiny' in a month and I'm so sorry for that. I've had writers block on and off for weeks now and by the time I got feeling like I could write again I'd almost forgotten about it! But I just reread it and remembered how much I liked the story (and how much you guys did) and decided I needed to finish it. I hope you guys like the new chapter even though it's slightly boring and please look forward to more consistent updates from now on~ Thank you so much for loving the story as much as I do and for being so patient!

Morgan paced outside the station, thinking about the new information they had surrounding the case. He hoped something would stand out, give him a clue, help him find Reid, but there was nothing. He, and the others, were all stuck and the longer it took them to get ahead of the UNSUB the longer the monster had to do whatever he wanted with Reid.

He jumped when he heard the door opening behind him. JJ stepped out. "Hey."

Morgan cleared his throat, running his hand down the back of his neck. A nervous habit. "Hey."

"Garcia finished tracing the IP," JJ continued, leaning against the building. Morgan's heart jumped, hoping for good news. "He's not as disorganized as we originally thought. His IP is bouncing off several towers all over the state. There's no way of knowing which one he's nearest."

He breathed out. "I wish we'd never come here."

JJ pursed her lips, staring at the ground. "This isn't your fault, Derek. You can't blame yourself."

His laughter was bitter. "Wanna bet?"

She didn't say anything else. There wasn't anything she could say that would help how he was feeling and she knew that. Finally JJ pushed off the building, standing in front of the dark-skinned agent with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "You can't just sit out here feeling sorry for yourself," she started, and Morgan lifted his head. "If you want to find Reid and work things out, you need to get yourself together."

Morgan blinked. "What?"

"He needs you right now," JJ said, voice softening. "Reid needs you to focus and do your job because that's the only way we'll have a chance of finding him."

He licked his lips. "I don't think I can stop blaming myself for what happened."

JJ nodded and reached out, squeezing his shoulder. "I know... but that doesn't mean you can't still do your job." She turned around and headed for the door, waving for the other agent to follow. "Come on, Morgan," she stopped at the door and opened it, "let's go figure out who took Reid."

\---

"Okay, I had the receptionist listen to the video file," JJ said, sitting at the end of the table. "I was hoping she could help us recognize the voice on the file." 

Morgan closed the folder he'd been reading. He didn't want to be too hopeful. "And?"

She smiled small. "She recognized the voice but Garcia ran the name she gave us and - "

"It's a fake," Hotch finished knowingly, and JJ nodded.

Morgan sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Did Garcia find anything on the surveillance cameras?"

"There's a part missing," JJ said, flipping around the screen and showcasing the surveillance footage. "It matches up with the time the receptionist gave us. But she could give us a brief description." She stood up, passing the sketch around to the team. "It isn't detailed but it's more than we had before, at least."

"We should release the sketch to the public," Hotch said after examining it for a few seconds.

Morgan looked at him. "We don't have enough of a profile, Hotch," he started, and there was no denying the desperation lacing his voice. "We don't know how he'll react if we do something like that. He might - " _He might kill Reid._ Morgan trailed off, biting his tongue. "I don't think that would be in our best interests."

"Morgan," Hotch started, voice low, "a word."

He stood up, exiting the room, and Morgan hesitated.

JJ offered him a reassuring smile.

Finally he stood up, following after the leader of the team. Morgan stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"I think you're too personally involved to be working on this case," Hotch started firmly, staring the other agent down - there was a gentleness underneath his firmness, though. "You knew the victim in a way we didn't, you're..." his eyes guided off to the tattoo he knew was resting under Morgan's sleeve. "Your judgement is likely going to be clouded."

Morgan crossed his arms. "I can't just - Hotch, you're right, I am personally involved. That's exactly why I can't just step back."

"You have to be unbiased," Hotch continued, searching his face. "You can't let your emotions overpower your brain."

Morgan huffed, a quiet sound. "I won't," he stressed, "I know what I need to do, okay?"

For a long moment the two of them stood there, saying nothing. Hotch eventually sighed and grabbed the doorknob, his hand lingering there. "Derek," he breathed, and his voice had lost any of the firmness it had before. "I know what it's like working a case that's personal for you. I just want you to be smart about it. Don't lose your head."

Morgan nodded, a part of him now sympathizing with Hotch in a new way. "I won't."


	9. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the chapter where things really start happening - woohoo, no more boringness! Just be warned that there will be mentions of knives/blood/injuries/etc but I'm not going to be too detailed about any of it!

Reid could see nothing but darkness, a blindfold having been tied around his head hours earlier. Not being able to see his surroundings only worsened the fear growing in the pit of his stomach. He struggled against the ropes binding his wrists but ultimately gave up with a tired huff, relaxing. He'd never been strong for his age and now would be no different.

A loud unexpected banging - he assumed a door had been opened - made him sob, pressing back against the wall behind him.

Footsteps approached him. "Come here," the voice said, low and threatening.

Reid breathed in slowly, preparing himself. A hand snatched him up by the hair, dragging him away from the safety of the corner. He was thrown onto a mattress, soft and squishing under his weight. He became as small as he could, drawing his knees up against his chest, and waited.

Soon the hands were on the back of his head, untying the blindfold.

The material dropped him his face, landing on the floor, and Reid looked up. He had spotted the man briefly when he'd originally kidnapped him but now he was seeing him for all he was worth - and that wasn't a lot. He was aging with white hair and dark eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you ready?" the man asked gruffly.

Reid furrowed his brows, slowly glancing around the room. "... Ready for what?"

He knew it couldn't be anything good when the man started laughing, a dry sound that made Reid struggle against the ropes again despite knowing it was useless. "You know what," the man said after his laughter had died down. "I'm going to be doing you a favor."

He doubted that. Reid watched him closely as he reached into his pocket, swallowing nervously. "What kind of favor?"

His hand came out of his pocket and Reid quickly caught sight of the small scalpel he was holding, his heart dropping into his stomach. Reid couldn't control his breathing he was so nervous - so scared. The man approached him, cleaning the scalpel on the apron tied around his waist. "I'm going to get rid of that tattoo and save you from your destiny."

\---

"The photo has officially been released," JJ started, hands on her hips. "If anyone recognizes him, we'll hopefully get a call."

Morgan stared hard at the sketch he was holding. A part of him hoped maybe he was missing something. Maybe he'd seen him before - he'd visited the hotel two times now - and he just couldn't remember. JJ circled the table, stopping next to him. She placed a steady hand on his back. 

"I barely know him," Morgan started suddenly, placing the sketch down. "I've barely talked to him but there's just something clawing at me, making me so fucking worried." He sighed, placing his face in his hands. "I'm always worried about victims, we all are, but this is different."

JJ rubbed her hand up and down his back comfortingly. "We'll find him, Derek."

He wanted to believe her, he really did, but he knew the statistics. 

"Garcia said it's unlikely that she'll find a match but she's running the sketch through the database," Rossi started, entering the room. His eyes immediately landed on Morgan. He cleared his throat, settling down in a chair. "How you holding up?" he asked, his voice softer than usual.

Morgan slowly removed his hands from his face, frowning. "How do you think?"

Rossi nodded.

"I'll go check if we've gotten any new calls," JJ muttered, patting the agent's back. 

\---

Reid had been scared many times but never anything like this. He was gasping - he felt like he was suffocating and maybe he was - and sweat covered every inch of his body. His face was pushed down into the mattress, which didn't help his breathing at all, and there was immense pressure on his back from where the man was straddling him.

The scalpel moved down his back gently, cutting away his shirt. He tried reasoning with him but his voice was muffled, making the words nothing but grunts. 

"Struggling will only make me cut the wrong places," he mumbled, and the scalpel softly skimmed his neck.

That was enough to get him to stop moving. Reid stilled, burying his face into the mattress as much as he could. He was hoping he might pass out if he cut off his breathing even more. At least then he wouldn't feel the pain. The scalpel danced around his back, never once breaking skin, before finally settling over his tattoo.

Reid closed his eyes, breathing in.

"The pain won't last long," the man whispered before slowly digging the scalpel into his skin.


	10. Chances

Reid felt the blade cut through his skin, blood drawing to the surface and running down his side. He smelled it, too - the harsh aroma of blood filled the air around him and he gagged, his stomach rumbling unhappily. The pain was part that hit him the hardest though; drowning him in it.

His vision was blurry he was crying so hard and his throat was raw from screaming, screams that his kidnapper probably couldn't even hear through the thick mattress. If he wasn't handcuffed he suspected he'd either be fighting back or at least gripping the mattress until his knuckles turned white as snow.

The scalpel didn't move for a long moment, stilled in his skin, and just as it began moving a loud sound. Reid immediately knew what it was, recognized it, and struggled harder than before against the ropes keeping him bound. It was knocking; the sound of a fist gently banging against wood - probably a door, he knew.

This person was his chance of getting out of here. Maybe his last and only chance.

"Shut up!" his captor roared finally, and he pulled the struggling male onto his back, punching him square in the face.

Stunned, Reid's screaming stopped. The pain was now overwhelming, so much so that he couldn't see straight. The pressure on the cut was excruciating and the punch had knocked the air out of him. His kidnapper seemed pleased with the reaction though. He turned around and disappeared from the door, the door shutting behind him.

The knocking had stopped, too, and now Reid could hear his captor speaking calmly with someone. He sounded normal, human, almost pleasant - nothing like the monster Reid knew he really was. Nobody would assume he was holding a body in his basement.

Reid relaxed on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He had succumbed to the fact he wasn't getting out of here.

Not by himself, at least.

\---

 "We got a call from someone saying they recognized the man in the sketch."

The words were spouted from an excited JJ, eyes bright. Morgan blinked, almost thinking he'd misheard her. She walked up to him, gently shaking his shoulder, and he realized he hadn't. It might not really be him, he knew that, but it was their first lead and he couldn't help feeling giddy.

"Who?" he started before deciding the caller didn't matter. "What's his name?"

JJ handed him a piece of paper with a name messily jotted on it. He recognized it as her handwriting. 

"Anthony Jones," Morgan mumbled, the name hot on his tongue. "Definitely sounds like a normal name."

JJ smiled a bit at the joke, mostly just happy Morgan was being himself again. She patted his arm. "I'm going to go get the others and we can go give Mr. Jones a visit, okay?" He nodded, and she quickly left the room. It was obvious she was in a rush, wanting to find Reid just as fast as him.

Once she was gone, Morgan leaned back, staring at the paper. He tried imagining what he might look like but it was nearly impossible. It was always hard imagining what a killer looked like, though, because sometimes they were obvious - sometimes they looked like him or JJ or Hotch. Just normal people.

Normal people with bad intentions. Very bad intentions.

Morgan crumbled the paper up and stuffed in his pocket before leaving the room.

\---

Reid tensed when he heard the door opening again, closing loudly seconds later. 

"I'm back," the man's voice carried, reaching his ears and sending shivers through his body. He crouched down next to him, the scalpel shining under the lights. "We can finish what we started now -" the blade traced Reid's shoulder as he was forced onto his back again with a pained huff " - with no interruptions."

The man smiled, moving the scalpel from his shoulder and stopping over his tattoo. "Make as much sound as you want."

Head spinning, Reid bit the mattress and clenched his jaw, preparing for the inevitable. He obviously had no choice in what was about to happen but he sure wasn't about to let the man get off on him making noise. It was a small effort to keep his dignity but it was the most he could do.

The scalpel pushed into his skin and his jaw tightened, gnawing at the fabric in his mouth. It brought little comfort but it was enough to keep him from fainting. It lingered in the same spot for a few seconds, intensifying the pain in the selected area, before he slowly began moving it.

Reid stifled a sob, his cheeks slowly becoming wet from the tears pouring from his eyes.

"Remember," the man whispered, "I'm doing this for yo - "

He was interrupted by a loud banging; same as before. Reid's eyes glistened, hopeful, as he realized someone else was at the door. God was throwing him chance after chance, and he knew he couldn't let this one be wasted. Reid wiggled into a sitting position best as he could despite having a hand pushing against his chest.

The man glanced at the door and there was no mistaking the pure _anger_ on his face. 

"Stay here," he barked, pushing him back down, "and don't move."

Reid watched as he stood up and disappeared out of the room, closing the door with a thud. Just like before, Reid could barely hear the voices coming from behind the door. Hushed but distinguishable. One of the many new voices - he guessed it sounded like about four - was undoubtedly familiar, sending shivers down his spine.

His heart jumped at the realization of who it was.

He knew it was all or nothing at this point but it was worth a try. 

Reid opened his mouth, breathing in, and - " _Derek_!"


	11. Two Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Reid's part is so short but I didn't want to give away too much yet!

Morgan knocked on the door, JJ lingering next to him and trying to peek through any openings in the windows. Nothing, every window was covered perfectly with a curtain and it only made her feel more uneasy. She scurried to stand by Morgan as the door clicked, signaling it was being unlocked, and opened.

He knew what to expect from the sketch but Morgan was still shocked by just how normal Jones looked. He looked like your average guy - the kind of guy you'd bump into in a store and never think anything of it, the kind of guy who'd give you a passing hello and you'd return it without hesitation.

JJ spoke first, stepping a little bit in front of Morgan. She smiled sweetly. "Mr. Jones?"

The man cleared his throat and glanced out at the sleek black SUV parked in the road. Morgan narrowed his eyes. He seemed to know the two of them weren't just lost travelers or friendly neighbors. He was observant, which would likely just make finding Reid that much harder. He wasn't unstable or stupid like Morgan had hoped, he was smart and calculated. The hardest kind of UNSUB. He looked back at JJ. "Ah, sorry, right, that's me. How can I help you?"

JJ's smile stayed put, never wavering. Morgan had to give it to her; she was a good actress. "We're investigating the murder of a few locals and the disappearance of one," she made a point of stopping here almost like she was giving him an opening to admit his wrongdoings but continued when Jones didn't say a word, "I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

A sound coming from the house jarred Morgan from his thoughts. "Mr. Jones, do you have any pets?"

Jones glanced at him. "No, I don't." Jones looked back at JJ. "Can we talk out here?"

Morgan could tell he was itching to close the door, which only made him want to get in there more. He folded his arms, listening harder for any other sounds. A soft banging was all he needed to be sure of it; Jones wasn't the only person in that house. Morgan stood taller. "Mr. Jones, I'm going to ask you again - do you have any pets?"

"I already said no," Jones snapped back, and it was obvious he was losing his temper.

JJ glanced from Morgan to Jones. She hadn't heard anything but she trusted Morgan. "Do you have any family or friends inside?"

Jones blocked any view into the house with his body and sighed. "No, I'm here all alone."

Morgan knew that was bullshit. He couldn't tell what was making the noises but he knew it wasn't a television, it was too real - too close. He peered at JJ and he was silently begging but her hands were tied if they didn't have a warrant, and so far there was no proof Jones was the UNSUB. She wrung her hands nervously and looked at Jones. "Can we please talk inside?"

"I already said no," Jones exclaimed, voice heightening, "have a good day," and he slammed the door in their faces.

Morgan stood there, still, for a long moment until JJ softly touched his arm and he snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry, Dere - "

"I'm getting in that house," Morgan cut her off, hands curled into fists at his side. "If he has Reid in there and he knows he's been found out, JJ, he doesn't have long before - " His voice hitched, stopping in the back of his throat, and he slowly breathed in; a weak attempt of relaxing.

He placed a hand on JJ's shoulder and squeezed. "I don't want you getting in trouble because of my idea, stay out here and call for the others."

JJ quickly clasped her hand over Morgan's, smiling tightly. "No splitting up, remember? We're going in together."

Morgan shook his head. He knew there was no arguing with JJ. "Okay, here's the plan - "

\---

Reid knew his plan hadn't worked when his kidnapper appeared back in the basement, locking the door behind him.

Morgan hadn't heard him, he was probably going to die down here and nobody would ever know.

He licked his lips nervously, watching as his captor paced the room, throwing his arms up in the air and mumbling to himself. He seemed agitated and Reid knew he had one last chance up his sleeve. One last crazy plan. He shifted on the floor and gulped when his kidnapper looked at him with fiery eyes.

There was no backing out now.

"H - hey," he started, smiling small, "are you okay?"

If you can't beat them, join them - that was the saying, right?


	12. Outcome

Reid had a hard time not acting frightened when his kidnapped dropped down in front of him. "Excuse me?"

He licked his lips nervously and repeated the words. "Are you okay? I mean, you seem kind of... stressed."

He saw the little glimmer in his captor's eyes; he knew he had him where he wanted. "You actually give a crap?"

Now he just had to keep it going for as long as he could, no matter how hard it was to fake sympathizing with the man crouching in front of him. Reid smiled, and he hoped it was convincing. "I guess it's weird, right?" he started, and he was shifting around. "Considering the situation but... I've always been too caring."

"Jones," his kidnapper said suddenly, and it was the first time Reid was hearing his name. "That's my name."

Reid didn't honestly care to know his name but it at least made it easier for him. Now he wasn't just _kidnapper_ in his head, he had something proper to call him. Reid nodded slowly, his smile growing. He was good at acting, that's what his mother had always told him growing up, and now he was hoping it would pay off. "Jones," he mumbled, "let me help you."

\---

Morgan waved for JJ to follow him and she quickly did. He circled the house and searched for any openings. All the windows were closed and locked, which didn't mean defeat for him but it probably meant he wouldn't be able to have the element of surprise he'd been hoping for.

"I got it," JJ said suddenly, gently pushing him out of the way.

He watched, gun trained at his side, as she walked up to a window and pulled something out of her pocket. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she had when she noticed and jingled it. Morgan lifted an eyebrow, amused lacing his voice. "A bobby pin?"

JJ grinned, "hey, it works," and turned back to the window, pushing the small clip into the hole that locked it.

She messed with it some until it finally clicked and she pulled the clip out, stuffing it back in her pocket. Once it was unlocked, she tested it for good measure and slowly opened the window. Thankfully it wasn't rusty, virtually silent as it opened enough to let their bodies slip in.

"After you," she said, gesturing for Morgan to go ahead.

Morgan patted her shoulder on the way in. "Good job."

"Don't thank me yet," JJ replied, and climbed in after him.

\---

 "You've searched the entire place?" Morgan asked as JJ reappeared. She nodded and his eyes drifted, landing on the closed door in front of him. "I guess I was right, they've gotta be in the basement."

JJ reached out, tugging gently on the door. "It's locked."

He snorted. "I could've told you that," but then quickly hushed when he saw JJ's face, "sorry, sorry."

"If you're going to be sarcastic, you can open it," she commented, stepping back and gesturing at the door.

Morgan put a little bit of distance between himself and the door. JJ kept her gun lifted, ready for aim. Breathing out, Morgan kicked at the door. The wood shattered and despite the door not opening entirely it was enough for JJ. She reached through the cracked wood and unlocked the door.

It opened, slamming against the wall behind it, and Morgan and JJ stormed the basement.

"FBI - " Morgan's voice echoed off the walls as JJ switched on the lamp near the door, glancing around. He gripped tightly at the gun in his hand. A mattress strained red with blood and a discarded scalpel but no Jones or Reid. JJ walked along the wall, pausing when she felt a shift. 

She waved at Morgan and he quickly joined her. "I think there's a door hidden around here."

Morgan nodded, feeling along the same area. "He knew, Jones _knew_ and he ran off with him." JJ jumped when she heard Morgan's fist hit the wall, turning around. He sighed, dropping his head. "If we had handles things differently, Reid would probably still be here and we - "

"Shush," JJ said, slapping his arm. "Listen."

Morgan glanced at her with furrowed brows. "What?" 

"It's - " she pointed at the wall. "I think you found the opening."

Morgan followed her finger, staring at the wall in front of him as it shifted and groaned. He stepped back, gesturing for her to do the same. The wood parted after a few loud seconds, opening up into a hallway, and Morgan swallowed when he noticed the liquid on the floor. Puddles of dark red.

"If Reid is losing that much blood..." JJ mumbled, confirming his thoughts.

He pulled back out his gun. "We need to hurry."


End file.
